Diabetes poses grave health dangers to people which include death, amputation, and gangrene. If people suffering with diabetes do not properly regulate their diet, check for gangrene and the other safety protocols associated therewith, serious consequences may ensue.
One particular problem Diabetes poses relates to the feet of the victims. Oftentimes, complications such as blisters, bruises, rashes, in-grown toenails, etc on a diabetes victim will manifest themselves on the soles of a victim's foot. If these problems are not properly treated in time, these complications will exacerbate to the point where the foot becomes infected with gangrene. Once gangrene sets in and accumulates in one's foot, a doctor may have no choice to amputate the gangrenous infected area in order to prevent its spread to the rest of the body.
Unfortunately, many Diabetes patients are elderly people who cannot properly examine the soles of their own feet (Diabetes can also affect the young and sometimes manifest with babies). These elderly people have less flexibility and are oftentimes overweight. Therefore, the only way to ensure proper inspection of their own feet is to either have a doctor do it for them or have another person inspect it. However, having other people inspect one's own feet may be awkward and a bit embarrassing.
Currently, the marketplace does not provide for a method or apparatus for the self-inspection of one's own feet. Therefore, what is clearly needed is an apparatus, system and methods thereof to properly inspect one's own feet daily.